


Let You Love Me

by bookworm0702



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eiji and Yut-Lung are step brothers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm0702/pseuds/bookworm0702
Summary: When Yut-Lung was six years old, his mother died. And now, ten years later, he doesn't trust anyone except for his adopted brother Eiji. A boy with a purple Mohawk is determined to break down his walls and become a part of his life.





	Let You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Rita Ora's Let You Love Me. Tags might change as I go. If anyone can suggest a better summary that would really help me out.

They hated him. All they wanted was for their precious little half-brother and his whore of a mother to suffer, and now they had their chance. 

The Lee family patriarch was on his death bed, and soon enough his slut would no longer be under his protection. They had planned this. As soon as their father took his last breath, it would all be over for them.  
\--  
She was smarter than they were giving her credit for. She knew that as soon as her child’s father was dead, the minuscule protection he offered would be over. The two of them had been placed in a safe house, but it would take no effort for them to find her. The mother knew she had no chance of survival; that the son’s hatred of her would never let her escape. But there was one person she wouldn’t let them have.

Her son.

Her precious boy. Ever since Lee Hong Lung had fallen ill, she’d started to prepare. She didn’t know what the Lee brother’s had in store for her, but she had no doubt that they wouldn’t spare her son. She didn’t want to leave him, but she had no choice. She had contacted an adoption agency and immediately started to look for a family that would want a 6-year-old Chinese son. 

It had taken a very long time, but eventually she discovered the Okumura family. A Japanese family planning on immigrating to America. Far enough away for her peace of mind. They already had a son of the same age, but they had wanted to expand their family. 

She had only told them that she was dying and had no family and wanted her son to have a loving place to go before she was gone. That she didn’t want her child to see her die.

They assumed she was sick, and she didn’t tell them otherwise.

“Mama?” a sweet voice caught her attention.

“Yes, Treasure?” she said, turning to her darling boy.

“Mama, why are you giving me away?” 

“Oh, my dear Yut-Lung,” she wanted to cry, “The last thing I want to do is give you up…but I’m not going to be around much longer. I know you’ll miss me, and I’ll miss you with all of my heart, but your new family will love you so much, and they’ll be able to give you such a good life. You’ll have a new brother and go to America! You liked them all those times we spoke on the computer,” she hated having this conversation. No matter how many times she tried to explain that they couldn’t stay with each other any more, he just didn’t seem to understand, “Let’s go get the rest of your bags ready.”

She grabbed his hand, so tiny compared to hers, and walked over to his room. He was almost completely ready to leave. They just needed his bag for the train. She looked down at him in thought. He was a beautiful boy, with violet eyes and long black hair that went just past his shoulders; he had insisted on growing it out to match his mommy. People always looked at him when he walked by, he was just a perfect boy. But she didn’t want people to be able to remember him if the Lee brothers tried to find him. 

“Come with me, my darling,” she said, leading him into the bathroom and setting him on the counter, “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable on the trip, and have your hair get all knotted. I’m just going to give it a bit of a cut,” She saw his eyes begin to water and pulled him into his arms. “Oh, honey don’t cry. You’ll look very sweet, and it’ll be easier for the trip. Besides, you can grow it out again once you get all settled. Okay?” he sniffled but gave a nod. Her strong boy. She grabbed the scissors she used on her own hair and began to cut. By the end of it, he was still a beautiful boy, but there was nothing that made him stand out. 

She sighed in relief at his changed appearance. At the very least, it would be hard to pick him out of a crowd. He looked at himself in the mirror, and she could see his cringe. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead, “You look so handsome, my love! While you’re riding in the fun taxi cab, I’ll have to come and cut my own hair so I can look just like you!” When she saw the smile return to his face, she helped him off the counter, “All right, my dear. It’s time to go.” Before they left the bathroom, she grabbed her box of jeweled hairpins to put in his bag, along with a letter for her son to read when he was older. 

It was time. The train would be leaving within the hour. She had hired a cab to get him to the station, and there was going to be an attendant riding on the train with him until he was with his new family. She wanted desperately to go with him to the station, spend every moment possible with him, but she wouldn’t risk being followed.

The cab honked the horn. She sighed, and tried to fight the tears before kneeling in front of her beautiful son, “I know you’re not happy about this, and this isn’t what I want either, I just want you to always remember that you are my son and there was never anything or anyone more important to me than you, my beautiful boy.” And with one last hug, she sent him away.

There was no way for her to know that the cab made it safely to the train station, or that he made it on the train under the watchful eye of the attendant, or that when he made it to his new family, he was tackled into a hug by his new brother, and his parents had signs, balloons, and flowers celebrating his arrival.

She didn’t know he would grow, safe and loved because ten minutes after sending her son away, she received a phone call telling her that Lee Hong Lung had died. Twenty minutes after that, his sons came barging into her home. As they began to beat her and force her to the ground, all she could do was (all she could do was cry, thankful her son was gone) be thankful her son was gone.

And when they finished their vicious assault on her body and the eldest brother held his gun to her head and demanded to know where her son was, she only smiled and allowed herself to die. 

Her son was safe. 

For ten years at least.


End file.
